thy power team
by Thyironpotter
Summary: hp/Emily (prs)
1. Chapter 1

**Thy power team**

Sorry for the wait with my other story but I was on holiday and it shall be a few days until chapter 4 is out because I need to plan the chapter in more detail.

Intro

Surrey-pivet drive

Harry potter was bored of being stuck with the dursleys and he was not receiving any letters from any of his friends apart from hermione (who he was having dreams about) there were no letters from Ron. Ginny but decided not to worry about it and go to bed.

A few days later, harry received a note from dumbledore saying that "Sirius's will reading was in a couple of days but it was too dangerous to leave his relatives" this got harry real pissed so he wrote a note to Remus asking him to visit for a bit he had something to ask him. After harry had finished his note he gave it to Hedwig.

Somewhere in England

Remus woke up to a tapping at the window, looking up Remus was surprised to see Hedwig at his window because harry never sent him any mail.

Remus got up and let the owl in, Remus took the letter from Hedwig who then flew up to a ledge in the wall and Remus read the letter that harry had sent him. This had gotten the aged marauder peed, he silently made a vow to himself to go to harry and help him any way he could. So with that he got up from eating his breakfast and went to find his finest robe and when he had found the robe he was looking for he apparted of too pivet drive


	2. thy power team ch 2

Sorry for the wait with both of my stories, I been visiting friends over sea's and did not have access to a computer or my documents with story ideas

**Thy power team**

Chapter 2

You would have thought that harry would have been surprised at someone just appearing in the middle of his house at 12 in the evening but harry just gave the man a hug!

Remus asked harry where his trunk and school equipment is, and harry replied that they were in the cupboard under the stairs. So with that being said moony motioned for harry to show him the way to the cupboard.

When they arrived at the entrance to the cupboard and moony cast a unlocking charm on the five locks and harry opened the cupboard to reveal all of his belongings and he grabbed them before he and moony disappeared with a loud bang awakening the occupants of the house in a sudden.

Somewhere in Scotland- Hogwarts

If dumbledore had been in his office he would have seen that all of the devices he had tied to young Mr Potter had exploded in a violent storm of energy that had acquired by the wards on pivet drive had violently disappeared

Moony's house London

Harry and moony reappeared in a small but spacious living room, harry was surprised that moony lived on the edge of tames.

Moony showed harry to where he was going to stay for the rest of the summer, moony gave harry an hour to get settled in before they started to make a plan of how they were going to handle the matter of the will.

After the hour had passed, harry walked down the stairs to the dining room of moony's house and sat down on one of the chairs and waited for moony to arrive.

Moony arrived about ten minutes later and they started to plan about the will reading into the late hours of the night.

A few days later- day before the will reading

Moony and harry apparated to diagon alley, and silently walked towards gringotts bank, But on the way they slipped into madam malkin's robes for all occasions and bought a set of red and gold cloth robes that had a hood and cloak attached to it (think assassin's creed armour but in Gryffindor colours)

Once harry had donned his new clothes and thrown the old, rubbish ones away they headed towards gringotts and asked one of the tellers if it was possible to wear Harry's new cloak so that he would not be spotted so easy.

The next day

Remus and harry woke up early the following day and got ready for the will reading.

Once the duo were ready they apparated to gringotts and harry threw his hood up and asked moony to cast a shadow charm on the hood so that no one could see his face and moony did just that.

Moony and harry made their way into the meeting room that was being used for the will reading, once they had arrived, the will reading begun stating that all properties and titles go to harry, also he unlocked Harrys parents will because it was mystery locked and moony got 100,000 galleons and all of Sirius's cloths because most of moony's were torn form his furry little problem

He gave Ron a little amount of money because of him being Harry's friend

He gave hermione some advice about the person she loves and ten thousand galleons and the black library (at which dumbledore looked worried at and molly was looking angry)

He gave dumbledore one sickle

Once the will was read the goblins asked for very one but harry to leave at which point dumbledore said that harry could not attend due to him still morning the loose of his godfather at this information hermione looked livid, but the goblins asked everyone to leave but moony and the hooded figure.

Once every one had left harry took of his hood and sighed and the goblins handed harry some papers saying that they were the emcapition forms

Once all of the signing of papers was done they sat back down and the goblins played the potter will, saying that all titles and properties went to harry and his dad told him about the potter way with the girls saying that it is always the top of the year and smart girls that are beautiful in their own way and lily told harry that there was a box containing a Evans family heirloom and only he could use it to its full pertensual

They gave a further 100,000 galleons and permission to look after their son if anything were to happen to Sirius

They gave 500,000 galleons to Sirius but because he is dead the money went back to harry who then secretly gave it to moony.

Once the will was finished the goblins handed harry a finely carved 2 inch by 3 inch box and a letter.

A little while later-Moony's place

Once the duo had left gringotts harry pulled his hood up and they apparated back to Moony's place and when they had arrived, harry said that he was going to go and see what the letter said and what the box contained.

When harry arrived at his bedroom, he pulled out the letter from his mum and box that had a enlargement charm on it. Harry was surprised that the box was bigger than what it was when he ran his finger over the box he accidentally touched the enlargement rune on the top of the box. The box was now 5 inches by 10 inches.

Harry put the box on his bed and picked up the letter and started to read it, the letter stated:

Dear harry

If you are reading this then voldemort has gotten to us and we are dead but the objects in the box shall give you the advantage over him, I believe that this the power you know not.

The box contains the zeo crystal, the turbo powers and the operation overdrive and their morphers. In the distant past there were teams of 5-7 team members and all had mentors and zords that looked like different things such as cars and animals and space ships

You harry are descended from the original pink turbo ranger and the pink operation overdrive to which was my mother who changed her name to get away from the fame of being a ranger and married her fellow red ranger who had changed his name to mark Evans and that is how I got my surname.

The ranger legacy continues with you I have modified the morphers to work around magic and you only need to use the turbo morphers and the key activates your other powers and morph sequence.

Me and your dad signed you up on a marriage contract with a fellow ranger's descendant going by the name Emily granger and was part of a team called samurai and has a sister that was born in the same year as you and a older sister who is two years older than you but she is adopted.

Love

Lily potter

p.s. the red ranger's morphers is the one with the red highlights and wristbands

The next day

Harry told moony about this and he said that harry should go for it and put on the morpher that his mum had told him was the red rangers morpher and moony made a special holster for the key that harry had to use to morph and placed a few charms and protections on it.

Just as harry had finished putting on his morpher a patronus in the shape of a phoenix came flying in and gave moony a message of Hermione's house was being attacked and that he was needed at Hogwarts to plan a counter strike.

Whilst moony had been listening harry went a grabbed his wand and put it in a holster on his right arm and calmly walked back into the living room of moony's house and said that he was going to go and test his new powers and help hermione, her sisters and bring her back here.

Moony agreed that the order would take too long to respond to the distress call form hermione and whished harry the best of luck with the fight.

Harry walked into an alley and jumped onto the Harley Davidson sportster super low with a custom paint job of neon green with electric blue lightning bolts on it and a lilac stag and otter facing each other in a dark red that matched the colour of Harry's mother's eyes that moony had bought harry for his 15th birthday present (and to make up for missing all of his other birthdays, he also told harry that his dad used to drive a similar model and the same goes for padfoot).

Harry sped through London heading towards the granger residents and he knew his way due to his morpher and whilst he was driving through the city he pulled into an alley way and morphed and checked to see if he still had the yellow and pink morphers.

Once harry had checked he got on his bike and continued his journey to the unknown.

As harry approached where he knew the granger's house was he could hear fighting meaning that he was not too late, there was a tall blonde teen about a year older than hermione but was holding her own without magic against the death eaters.

Harry revved his bike to go as fast as it could and forced it to do a jump and he used the momentum of the bike to kick a couple of death eaters in the chest sending them flying.

The girl was surprised that a ranger was there because she knew that this ranger was not one of the samurai rangers.

(Emily's prospective)

Once the red ranger had a moment he said to Emily "here catch this it should help even up the score" and handed her a morpher that had a key with it but she knew how to use it for some strange reason.

Emily placed the morpher on her right wrist and slammed the key into the key hole and morphed into the new era yellow ranger, the red ranger was right the power the morpher gave her did even up the score.

Once all the death eaters were beaten, both rangers de-morphed and Emily looked like she before she morphed apart from the gold and emerald ring on her third right finger whilst when the red ranger had de-morphed his hooded robe had changed to casual wear-hoody, jeans.

When hermione saw who had saved her sister and herself, she ran and gave him a hug.


End file.
